wecaptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Satknights Stats
Every Friday SatKnights will present the Caption Cup Standings for the Month and Weekly Honorable Mention list. At the end of the Year Kurt will draw the person who is leading in the standings Caption Cup Standing For April (Through April 19th) Updated Caption Cup Standings (April 2013): 1) quadival – 87pts 2) BrushGoodDar – 55pts T3) mads1818 – 53pts T3) dmorrisssey – 53pts T3) The Dutch Room – 53pts 6) bearsfan7908 – 51pts 7) Chevy11444 – 45pts 8) RedWood81 – 41pts T9) In_4_Win – 40pts T9) mapmant80 – 40pts 11) jefshago – 39pts 12) jsaint102313 – 38pts T13) cham0159 – 37pts T13) ZaBaconator3000 – 37pts 15) Mike_Williams7 – 36pts T16) tmagnus25 – 34pts T16) wox1510 – 34pts T16) cbt711 – 34pts T16) ifyounewanything – 34pts 20) bjabo21 – 33pts 21) jamiewort – 31pts T22) A Moveable Feast – 30pts T22) satknights – 30pts 24) poppedeye – 29pts 25) cityofrain11 – 27pts 1pt= HM 10pt= Shared Win 20pt= Full Caption Win Weekly HM Weekly HM Leader Board: 1) bearsfan7908 - 18 2) jefshago - 14 T3) quadival - 13 T3) cbt711 - 13 T3) RedWood81 - 13 T6) bobbyc65 - 11 T6) dragonlord741 - 11 T6) ifyounewanything - 11 T9) dmorrisssey - 10 T9) Left Coast Packman - 10 T9) mapmant80 - 10 T12) 97viking07cat - 9 T12) In_4_Win - 9 T12) Mike_Williams7 - 9 T12) Mongo 528 - 9 T12) pickledpunk21 - 9 T17) jsaint102313 - 8 T17) The Dutch Room - 8 T19) bjabo21 - 7 T19) poppedeye - 7 T19) satknights - 7 T22) BrushGoodDar - 6 T22) Chevy11444 - 6 T22) mads1818 - 6 T22) balldawk2020 - 6 T22) bestdodgerfan - 6 T22) cham0159 - 6 T22) PFL_Rams - 6 T22) photyman - 6 T30) billythekidd 2757 - 5 T30) jamiewort - 5 T30) ZaBaconator3000 - 5 T33) Alllegionoflegit - 4 T33) billyoregano52 - 4 T33) boverpeck - 4 T33) Corytronic - 4 T33) MIst8fan - 4 T33) plano75075 - 4 T33) playoffspleaze - 4 T33) tjbuck325 - 4 T41) aubrat - 3 T41) ballsoharduni1 - 3 T41) bruce12834 - 3 T41) Mets06086 - 3 T41) Puff728 - 3 T41) wox1510 - 3 T47) tmagnus25 - 2 T47) baseballyeshockeyno - 2 T47) Ben-Gal 504 - 2 T47) BoilerUp6385 - 2 T47) colin3451_3.0 - 2 T47) mile442 - 2 T47) PedroiaDestroia15 - 2 T47) Way2drunk - 2 T47) wchughes95 - 2 T47) zbignewsII - 2 T57) admirable - 1 T57) bcastra5 - 1 T57) Browns7575 - 1 T57) busterok - 1 T57) bwaynelukas44 - 1 T57) ContrerasTexas3 - 1 T57) Cooking with Gas68 - 1 T57) D0M1N1Cb - 1 T57) HawkEnd98 - 1 T57) hundyspot - 1 T57) JohnnyPeezo - 1 T57) judgie1397 - 1 T57) kahlil2k3 - 1 T57) KiwiOnAStick - 1 T57) liam keating - 1 T57) Matt Mogk - 1 T57) mbishky - 1 T57) mccannfan25 - 1 T57) meatball4415 - 1 T57) scurvy1984 - 1 T57) signats - 1 T57) StormEagle76 - 1 T57) Tairy Greene - 1 T57) Tmitchell2832 - 1 T57) usprez38 - 1 T57) yankeeman0803 - 1